A rose for a rose
by Fork-Tongued-Nemesis
Summary: A cute oneshot which is my favourite stoy out of all of my stories so far. Pairing: SonAmy! Rated K for kissing!


**Here is a SonAmy story, it's a one-shot! XP I don't seem to write many of these anymore, so here is another one. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it! **

* * *

**A rose for a rose**

Amy Rose, a bubble-gum pink hedgehog with a red dress that flared out at the bottom, red boots with a stripe going down the middle, gold bangles around her wrists with white gloves was walking through the streets of Station Square with a large brown paper bag full of food in her arms.

She was on her way back home from the 'corner store', she made sure to get everything she needed in the process. She stopped for a moment and placed the bag on the floor for a moment, she then knelt down and looked at what it contained.

"Lettuce, check! Tomatoes, check! Cucumber, check! Cheese, check! Milk, check! Orange juice, check! Sweetcorn, check! Jacket potatoes, check!" she said to herself, listing everything needed for her meal tonight and a few things for the morning.

She smiled happily at knowing everything was there and kept walking down the street, carrying the paper bag in her arms. Shielding her sight of the path in front of her.

* * *

Sonic the hedgehog, a cerulean blue hedgehog with long quills on the back of his head, a peach muzzle, gorgeous green eyes, a pair or red sneakers with a red stripe going across with a buckle on the right and left side of his shoes, with white gloves zoomed past the struggling to see girl. 

Sonic stopped and looked back for a moment, he saw Amy shaking her head as she picked up her groceries. Sonic walked towards her and picked up some of the items from the bag, he gave them back to her. He smiled.

"Sorry about that, wasn't looking at where I was goin'" he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's alright..." Amy muttered, she walked straight past him as he stood there dumbfounded.

Sonic had noticed that over the past few days she hadn't hugged him or ran after him or anything really, it was like she was avoiding him. Sonic raised an eyeridge at her, he wanted to know if something was wrong with her. If there were any problems at all, he would do anything to help her. She was one of his closest friends and to have her avoiding him, just didn't feel right to the blue hedgehog.

Sonic finally came out of his thought to see that the pink hedgehog was not that far away, he could catch up easily even if she was far away. He was the fastest thing alive, he grinned at this thought.

He dashed towards her direction, then went at her pace when he was next to her. She stopped, he hadn't noticed for about two seconds. He suddenly stopped in mid-step, his foot in the air about to be put down to move but it didn't, it stayed there. He was a bit shocked at the glare she was giving him.

"What do you want?" she asked, he noticed a bit of harshness in her voice and winced.

"I was wondering if you were ok?" he said, placing his foot down on the ground but not moving from that.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Sonic" she said as she walked on again, Sonic frowned. He knew that she was not alright, she seemed to be hiding something from him. A hidden feeling perhaps? He didn't know, but he was going to find out.

"There is something wrong, Amy. I mean, you haven't hugged me or anything. You normally just jump at me whenever you see me, this isn't normal for you at all" he said as he watched her continue to walk on. He growled, a bit frustrated at this girls stuborn-ness.

Amy suddenly stopped and whiped around, her quills following her face and whipped around with her. They crashed into her cheeks as she sent him a glare.

"You think it's not normal for me? Well, let me tell you something buddy!" Amy placed her groceries on the ground and walked towards him, she spoke again.  
"Maybe I've had enough of chasing you, maybe I'm fed up of you not returning my affections, maybe the hugs I gave you don't matter to you at all! They probably don't, do they?! You never think about anybody but yourself, Sonic!" at this point, Amy was jabbing him in the chest with her finger.  
"You never seemed to care, so why should I? I give in, this is what you wanted, right?! I was an annoyance to you, a burden" she held her hand to her heart and spoke softly.  
"After you gave me that rose, I thought you did care the way I did for you, but you didn't! I may not be a pretty girl like all the rest, Sonic! I know I'm not the smartest, the most athletic or-or the better fighter, but I'm not that stupid! I was a bit stupid... to fall for you!!" she then said, by now tears had made their way out of her eyes. Cascading down her face as she shook her head, she got no response from him so she turned and grabbed her grocery bag. She sniffled before saying.  
"To make what I said more clear..." she turned to him.  
"I'm over you!" she then turned and walked off from him.

* * *

Sonic was shocked, he didn't know that Amy felt that way. Did she mean what she said? Was she really over him? Did she want nothing to do with him? 

Sonic felt hurt more than anything at the comment she had said about herself being stupid, she had said that she was stupid to fall for him. He could feel tears well up in his own eyes, he held them back and stood tall. He didn't want to cry, he never cries! What Amy had said, made an impact into his brain though! He felt hurt and depressed, he had hurt one of his friends without knowing it.

He wanted to make it all better, wanted to tell her that it would be alright, that she would be alright, but he couldn't think of what else to say in this situation. He was mixed up in the head by there, why did he feel so... horrible? Why did he feel more hurt than any other pain he could endure?

He didn't understand it, he wanted to figure out why he was feeling this way. He thought of how he had treated Amy over the years, pushing her away and telling her not to hug him. He had even used her on the cruise ship in Chris' world.

Sonic sat down on the curb, elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands thinking of all the things he did to her. He thought about the time she had helped him on Emerald Coast, he smiled at that memory. He was surprised at her hammer skills, she seemed like a master of hammers! Eggman was really scared of her, he had even fixed the bracelet she gave him. Thinking of that, Sonic's eyes widened. He pulled off his right glove, exposing his peach coloured hand. He let a small sparkling object fall out of his glove, he looked it over. The shells were a pale pink colour with a bit of string going through, it was simple but very thoughtfull of her. He smiled as he kept looking it over, the shells seemed to glow when you held it up to the light.

Sonic placed the small object on his wrist, he smiled at it as he slid his glove back on. He sighed and let the evening breeze brush through his quills, then he thought of another event which had happened between them. Sonic had asked her out on a date in Chris' world, but he didn't show up thanks to Bokkun and another robot. When Sonic had arrived at the beach he saw Amy on Sam's car, she was sitting on there with her legs tucked under her with a warm smile. He remebered her looking at him with happiness, her eyes had lit up when she saw him. She had jumped off the front of the car and ran towards him, about to tackle him to the ground in pure happiness, but Sonic had ran past her and raced Sam instead. He had forgotten all about her that day, he had to be reminded by Cream about Amy, but when he got there Amy was gone. So Sonic had gone back to the mansion, there he found her on the couch with tears running down her face. Cream was comforting her along with Ella, they had both glared at him that day.

Sonic winced at the memory, after all the times he had hurt her. She still came back to him, to help and protect him, yet he just tossed her aside like yesterday's garbage. He sighed again, he could feel the impact of Amy's words hit him again. Tears reached his eyes, he tried to hold them back but a lone tear came out of his eye, he let it drip to the ground. He watched it dry up, it seemed like it took hours, but it was only fifteen minutes.

Sonic got up and looked around, a few people were over the other side of the street. A few were just about to walk past him now, an elderly man in his seventies was waliking towards him. He wore a brown jacket with black trousers, a blue vest shirt with a white undershirt, a pair of black leather shoes, grey hair accompanied his head with bright blue eyes. He stopped as he smiled at him.

"Sonic my boy! What's wrong son?" he asked in a sort of rhaspy voice, Sonic sighed.

"Nothing, Cliff..."

"It doesn't seem like nothing" the man looked around, then he spotted a bench with green grass in between two buildings, like a small resting spot with a calm setting. He placed his arm on Sonic's back, he then pushed him a little to get him moving.  
"Come and sit with me son!" he said, Sonic sighed and nodded. He could talk to him, he has talked to this man before. He was good at giving him advice, he was old and wise, he always seemed to know what to say.

* * *

They sat down with the elderly man on Sonic's left. 

"Well, what's troubling you my boy?" he asked, Sonic looked at him.

"Well, my friend is having a little trouble... with a girl. You see, he has always puched her away whenever she gave him hugs and tried to be nice to him. He really doesn't know what to do now that she's stopped chasing him, she even yelled at him... a couple of weeks ago" he lied, Cliff nodded.

"So, you're friend is having girl trouble eh?" he asked chuckling a bit, Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, he really needs help with this. He doesn't even know if he likes her back or not!" said Sonic, Cliff knew that Sonic was talking about himself. He's seen that girl tail him like a cat and mouse, he just needed to make Sonic understand that this girl was an important part of his life.

"Well, I think you're friend should apologise about what he has done and give her something she would really like" said Cliff.

"Like a rose?"

"Maybe, he should add something else to it though! Something that she could probably keep forever" Cliff saw the bracelet around Sonic's wrist, he smiled.  
"Maybe one of those!" he said pointing at it, Sonic nodded.

"Yeah... I should do that!" said Sonic excitedly, he covered his mouth when he said that out loud. Cliff winked at him.

"You're secret is safe with me!" Sonic smiled and winked back giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks, oh and Cliff!" said Sonic, Cliff looked at him.

"Yes?"

"You better talk to you're wife about that problem you have, she needs to know just in case something happens!" said Sonic, he nodded.

"All in due time my boy!" he watched him speed off down the street.  
"All in due time..." he said as he looked down.

* * *

Sonic the hedgehog was now on the beach, collecting small shells for the bracelet. He already got some black string from a sewing store, since he was a hero he could take as much as he wanted for nothig at all. 

He began to string a few pieces together, the shells had small holes that were already in them or were poked into by Sonic himself. Sonic had even pricked himself with the needle a few times, piercing his finger a bit causing blood to seep out of his finger. It was a good thing he did this with his gloves on and that he was doing it on the beach where there was salt water.

* * *

After about an hour of making her a bracelet and a necklace, since he had plenty of string left why not make a necklace too right. He ran to a flower shop which was about to close, he quickly ran in and grabbed the person closing up. 

"I need two roses please!" said Sonic, the man nodded.

"Right away Sonic sir!" he said and grabbed a moss rosebud, a red rose, a white rose and a coral coloured rose. The man explained what they all meant to Sonic, he nodded. Roses were tricky things, they always meant something. All that Sonic really knew was that red meant love, that's it. He trailed his fingers along the stem feeling the smooth surface with his gloved hands.

"Thanks!" he said and placed the money on the table, then dashed out the door.

* * *

Sonic was a bit nervous, he hasn't done this before in his whole life. Apologising is one thing, but to show her he cared was another. Sonic was now going to put his brain to the ultimate test, he was now going to show Amy Rose how he felt about her through roses.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently for her to answer. He hid the roses behind his back and held the necklace and bracelet in his other hand.

She answered the door with a smile on her face, eventually that smile turned into a frown.

"Oh it's you..." she said, Sonic winced a bit.

"Um, yeah. I uh... wanted to apologise for pushing you away like that" he bit his lip.  
"I am really sorry Ames. I didn't know I was hurting you that bad..." he said looking at her.

"Well, now you do" she went to shut the door but Sonic placed his foot in the way, stopping her.

"Let me give you a few things first!" he said, he handed her the necklace and bracelet made out of shells.  
"I still have the bracelet you made me, I hope you like 'em" he said.

Amy stared for a moment, then reached out and took the necklace into her hand. She smiled at it, the beautiful shells that were on the string really brought back a few good memories from when she saved her. She sighed and placed it over her head, she then looked at the bracelet after taking it into her hand. It was loevely, just like her own. She looked to his wrist, he was wearing it! She placed the bracelet around her wrist and nodded.

"Thanks..."

"Don't thank me yet, I still have a few things for you!" he took in a deep breath, he had arranged them in order of what he was going to say. He pulled out the coral coloured rose first.  
"This is to symbloise... desire" he pulled out the white rose.  
"This is to symbolise that you're a wonderful person, heavenly in fact!" he held out the moss rosebud and gulped.  
"This is to point out that I have a confession to make..." he pulled out the red rose.  
"And here's my confession" he held all of them out in his hand, blushing all the while. He was shaking and sweating slightly out of nervousness.

Amy looked at all of the roses, she could feel tears coming to her eyes. Did he just say that he loved her?

"Oh,Sonic. Come here!" she said and pulled him in for a hug, she cried on his shoulder. They were happy tears though, Sonic held her back with the roses still in his hand.

"Amy, I am really sorry for what I did to you. I-I didn't know..." he said, his ears flattening as he pulled away from her.  
"I am sorry..."

"I know you are, that took a lot of courage, Sonic! I'm proud of you!" she said, Sonic smiled as he felt her hand caress his face. He leaned into her hand, then nuzzled it. Making her giggle.

Amy had stopped crying and was now smiling at him, he was smiling back at her.

Amy lunged at him, kissing him deeply on the mouth. Sonic let go of the roses in shock, he could feel passion as she kissed him. He grabbed her behind the head and held her there as they continued to kiss passionately, Sonic gasped a bit when he felt her tongue on his lower lip. He didn't know Amy was so bold with this sort of stuff, he felt her hot, wet tongue slide across his own, his fangs were being traced by her tongue. Beaing a bit cautious to not cut herself in the process!

Sonic decided that he wanted to play this 'dangerous' game, so he pushed her tongue out of his mouth and plunged it into her own, he explored her mouth, feeling the top of her mouth, wet and sleek, swapping saliva with her as he did so. His tongue then traced her teeth, he could feel fangs in her mouth. He didn't know that she had any, but he guessed that he didn't know that because he never noticed her until now.

Her mouth tasted a bit minty, no doubt that she was getting ready for bed when he knocked on the door. He didn't even notice that it was night, he thought that it was still light outside.

He pulled away from the kiss, panting slightly like her. He stared into her eyes, she stared into his. They were both entranced by one another's eyes.

"You have nice eyes..." he said then blushed at what he just said, Amy giggled with a light blush.

"Thank you, Sonic! I like you're eyes too!" she said as she hugged him again, he sighed happily and returned the hug. He kissed her forehead as he pulled away from her.

"Amy, I think that you need to go to bed now. Alright?" he said, she nodded and sighed.

"Ok, but can I get a goodnight kiss first?" she asked, he chuckled lightly and nodded.

"Yeah, c'mere!" he said, she kissed him on the lips. Lightly this time, just the innocent brush of lips.

Amy pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, she smiled.

"Goodnight!" she said and kissed his cheek, he grabbed her hand and kissed it while chuckling.

"Goodnight!" he gave her a wink as he watched her walk into her house, she blew him a kiss as she went to walk inside. Sonic looked down, the roses were on the ground.  
"Oh, Amy wait a sec!" he said and picked them up.  
"Their yours!" he said handing them to her, she smiled and took them out of his hand.

"Thank you!" she kissed his nose, then closed her door.

Sonic looked at the house one more time, before turning around and running back towards a tree near Amy's house. He was always fine sleeping in trees, it didn't really bother him. He liked it, it was fun!

He jumped into the tree nearest to Amy's house, which was on the right side with an arrow on it. He jumped up and settled down on a branch, ready to fall asleep.

There was one thing they both knew now though...

It was a moment they would never forget, the day that they confessed to each other that they loved each other. Well, Sonic confessed a bit late, but like he always said 'it's better to be late than never'.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I did, I think that it was sweet. I enjoyed writing this, it shows what a rose can do for you. How far you can get with a simple jesture, you know? A rose is a wonderful thing to give to a loved one! **

**R&R!!**


End file.
